Mario
Mario (también conocido como Mario Gaywalker '''y '''Mario el Fontanero Sexy) es un fontanero italiano originario de la franquicia de Mario de Nintendo. En los vídeos de SuperMarioGlitchy4 hacen un uso intensivo Super Mario 64 y sus Personajes, Mario es el Protagonista Principal de SMG4verse y aparece en la mayoría de los vídeos de SuperMarioGlitchy4. Mario a menudo es retratado como un adicto a los espaguetis tonto y mórbidamente obeso. Mientras que él parece que el parece pensar que es popular y tiene Mucho swag, Mario, es en realidad un rastreador de atención, homosexual y pedófilo que ha sido arrestado varias veces. Además, Mario ha sido representado como un pervertido, zoófilo, prostituto, drogadicto y Borracho. Debido a que la mayoria de los Rasgos mencionados anteriormente se tocan para comedia, Mario es el protagonista de muchos bloopers. Si Bien puede actuar un tanto bipolar, y generalmente se enfurece con las cosas más Insignificantes, Mario suele estar alegre hasta el punto de enojarse. Apariencia Mario viste una camisa roja de manga larga, un mono azul con botones amarillos, zapatos marrones y guantes. Él tiene una gorra roja, cabello castaño, un bigote negro y ojos azules. Personalidad En el canon de Nintendo, Mario es un fontanero amigable que ayuda a cualquiera que lo necesite, dedica la mayor parte de su tiempo a rescatar a la princesa del Reino Champiñon, y participa en partidos deportivos, carreras de karts y "fiestas" a menudo. Sin embargo en los Bloopers de SuperMarioGlitchy4, Mario es egoísta, Vago y algo cerebralmente Muerto, casi Todo lo contrario al Canon de Nintendo. Mario actúa como una gran molestia para todos los que viven en el Castillo de la Princesa Peach. También necesita atención: un ejemplo es cuando, durante los eventos de "Youtube, Mario?!", creó el canal Theeawesomemario para obtener la atención de SMG4 y superar su nivel de popularidad. Mientras que Mario aveces muestra signos de que se preocupa por otros como SMG4, a menudo se ve eclipsado por la cantidad de idiota que Puede ser. A pesar de esto, Mario es una buena Persona, pero tiene muchos defectos. 'Relaciones' SuperMarioGlitchy4 SMG4 es uno de los amigos de Mario; sin embargo, los dos luchan sin cesar, incluso sobre cuestiones de menor importancia. SMG4 se cansa a menudo de las travesuras y la estupidez de Mario, e insulta al fontanero con insultos homófobos. Mario también tiene problemas con Glitchy; por ejemplo, piensa que los bloopers de SMG4 son estúpidos y aburridos, ajeno al hecho que su existencia y bienestar bisagra en la producción de estos videos. La hostilidad de Mario y SMG4 uno hacia el otro prácticamente se ha monetizado con el blooper anual de la serie War of the Fat Italians. la cual se basa en que mario y smg4 pelean en todas las guerras mientras nintendofan997 los interrumpe quien aparece en todas las guerras haciendo un par de desafios para ver quien es mejor los desafios son extraidos en la caja de comentarios por nintendofan997 o los espectadores a traves de la caja de comentarios rapeando al final de la guerra decidiendo quien gano en la caja de comentarios demostrando que su relacion es muy competitiva aveces mario hace a smg4 quedar en ridiculo porque mario u otra persona lo retan a hacer algo quer el no puede hacer que mario puede hacer que smg4 acepta pero al final smg4 falla aveces saliendo lastimado gravemente o noqueado o muerto o hasta gravemente herido mostrando una relacion tipo pato lucas- bugs buuny lo cual llega a hacer cansar a smg4 por las estupidas estupideces o payasadas de mario por superarlo en casi todo o irritarlo de vez en cuando insultandolo con insultos homofobicos para intentar que mario se enoje dejando la estupides pero a mario estos comentarios no le hieren en absolutamente nada molestando a un mas a super mario glitchy 4 a veces volviendolo loco aveces el insulto homofobico es de un reto el que mario acepta sintiendose herido y enfadado por el insulto mario siempre los logra haciendolo mejor que smg4 este se enoja con el volviendose mas loco de lo usual a veces atacando como loco a mario mientras mario se pone feliz haciendo alguna estupidez sin ver venir el ataque de smg4 peleando pero siempre alguien la interrumpe o mario y smg4 se cansan de pelear mientras smg4 es tumbado al piso ganando mario a veces en discusiones sobre espagueti mario le dice a smg4 molesto porque odia al espagetti aunque en algunos bloopers cuando smg4 esta muy solo puede comer un poco de espagetti mostrando algo de amor en smg4 sobre el spagueti.thumb|176x176px|Mario puede entrar en periodos de completo retraso. Para señalar esto, SMG4 pone los ojos del fontanero cruzados siendo este su Modo Derp. Es probable que Mario y SMG4 tienen una relación de amor-odio, pero siguen siendo amigos por varias razones. A veces, SMG4 ha demostrado preocuparse profundamente por Mario, y después de una terrible experiencia particularmente difícil, pedirá a la última para el perdón. Mario también tendrá ñoña durante estas escenas, pero sus emociones a menudo se han usado o descartado para el alivio cómico. En pocas palabras, Mario y SMG4 estan perfectamente Bien el uno con el otro cuando algo loco no está sucediendo. ahora parece darle retos a mario feliz insultandolo pero mario no lo logra ahora mario lo trata como un saco de boxeo en todo y ahora pelean por todo hasta en deportes a veces mario piensa en si smg4 estuviera con el para ayudarlo y le dice enojado que por primera vez use la cabeza mario da un cabezazo para salvar a Frankie de una jaula pero funcionando entendiendo mal se refiere a que el sea inteligente por por primera vez en Super Mario 64 Bloopers Mario Battle Royale se ve que SMG4 Casi ataca a Mario solo por querer ganar el juego de Super Smash Bros Mario le promete que lo ayudara peleando en equipo juntos pero como era de esperarse SMG4 Traiciona a Mario teniendo que pelear los dos y gana Mario ya que hace una cara Derp para hacer reir a SMG4 y Dispararle . Luigi A Mario se le ha visto abusar un montón de Luigi insultándolo, pegandole, y en bloopers mas nuevos, hasta recurriendo al fratricidio. Es posible que Mario resiente a Luigi por haberle superado en Super Smash Bros, Mario Kart y Mario Party. Mario también se pone furioso cuando Luigi lo supera en los saltos largos como se ve en el corto "Long Jump". Luigi también posee amargura hacia Mario, y puede, como SMG4, hartarse de la constante estupidez de Mario. A pesar de su rivalidad entre hermanos, Mario y Luigi si se dan importancia uno al otro. Como por ejemplo, Luigi una vez arriesgo su vida para Rescatar a Mario de un secuestrador. Luigi también afirma que Mario es bueno con el cuando esta sobrio. La verdadera relación de Mario y Luigi es desconocida. Mientras que siempre se dice que son hermanos (lo cual es canonico en los medios oficiales, de ahi el "Bros.") hay relatos contradictorios de la relación de Mario y Luigi. También se ha sugerido que Mario es el padre biológico de Luigi, que Mario y Luigi se conocieron en un orfanato, y que Luigi es la Hermana de Mario. aunque hay veces que mario y luigi se llevan bien de verdad ya que en el especial de navidad de smg4 este se emociona junto con su hermano sonriendo pateandolo de una forma comica sin molestarse pegandolo perdiendo el control ahora ya no es el quien le pega sino otras personas ahora se llevan bien y pueden trabajar juntos ahora solo le pega para animarlo cuando hay algo que debe hacer pero no puede hacer y en vez de enfadarse ahora esta feliz y otras veces le pega sin Razon sin Descontrolarse. Toad En los bloopers de 2011 y 2012, Mario era una molestia constante para Toad, haciendo que este Ultimo se moleste fácilmente con el Plomero. Toad solía tener un resentimiento rencoroso por Mario, asi como por su especialidad y travesuras. Incluso cuando Mario no era realmente un Toad Molesto, el hongo le mostró reservas y un complejo de Calamardo-Bob Esponja Alrededor del fontanero. En Bloopers mas recientes, Toad ha Comenzado a aguantar a Mario comenzando a llevarse mejor con el; es mas, el Propio Toad se ha convertido en un personaje increíblemente Molesto que el Propio Mario no puede soportar. a partir de 2013, Toad ha declarado regularmente su amistad con Mario con su voz ronca. en los Bloopers mas Nuevos Toad vuelve a Odiar a Mario pero siempre soluciona el problema uniendose a Mario. Bowser Como en Nintendo canon, A Mario y Bowser casi siempre se les ven como rivales. Sin embargo, los dos pueden cooperar cuando trabajan hacia un objetivo común (como cocinar o odiar-a-Peach). Bowser ha tenido varias reclamaciones por su usual odio hacia Mario: el fontanero aparentemente se cago sobre el cuando ambos eran bebés, y también hizo que se le cayera su sándwich. Entre los vídeos, la relación de Mario con Bowser puede ser desde completo odio hasta menor enfado, y raramente hasta compasión o cooperación. Peach toadstool En los primeros bloopers, Mario tenia un interés romántico hacia Peach. Desde el 2012, sin embargo, Mario y Peach han demostrado odio mutuo. Mario en particular esta harto de salvarla y reclama que la princesa es una perra. Mario ha revelado que es atraído hacia sus curvas ( y muy atraído hacia sus tetas) pero por otro lado esta harto con la soporífera estupidez y vulnerabilidad. Sin embargo, Mario y Peach han confirmado antes haber tenido sexo y cuando Mario ignora a Peach por el Spaghetti ella se pone celosa . Steve El a veces se encuentra a Steve y son amigos ya que ambos piensan igual son estupidos y son alegres y bastante comicos pero en meet the steve mario menciona que no le gusta cuando pone su nariz en donde no debe muchas veces cuando esta con el casi siempre suceden cosas malas. Bowser Jr (Bowsy) Mario algunas veces cuida de Bowser Jr. (Bowsy) haciendole pensar que Mario es su Tio y demuestra una pequeña amistad con el, otras veces Mario y el se llevan mal. Yoshi Mario casi nunca está con Yoshi, se podría decir que ellos son amigos, Mario suele usar a Yoshi como montura algunas veces ("Stupid Mario World"), Mario algunas veces manda a Yoshi a hacer un duro esfuerzo. Wario Wario es el opuesto a Mario en casi todo sentido, el algunas veces arruina cosas en la que Mario esta relacionado, en "Stupid Mario Maker" Wario demuestra ser enemigo de Mario debido a lo ocurrido. Waluigi no interactuan mucho pero waluigi es un obstaculo problematico para mario en algunos videos mario a veces usa a waluigi como un waluigi launcher lanzandoselo al rival y esto a veces le ocasiona problemas a waluigi a pesar de que quiera hacerse un waluigi launcher ya que luego ve venir la situacion y le dice que no pero mario de igual modo lo lanza ocasionandole probLEMAS. Espagueti mario muestra una relacion amorosa adicta al espagetti lo cual pone celosa a la princesa peach ya que a mario le gusta el espagetti pero a veces cuando mario come otra cosa el espagetti se pone celoso tratando de atacar a mario diciendole que creia que tenian una relacion a veces en algunos videos se escuchan gritos del espagetti diciendo ``ahhhhh´´ siendo comido por mario viendose sangre a veces mario cae en trucos de otras personas comiendose espagetti que le trae problemas diendole a smg4 molesto en discusiones sobre espagetti sobre por que odia al espagetti pero cuando smg4 esta muy solo puede comer un poco de espagetti y toad igual que a mario le gusta el spagetti. Otros amigos *Starman3 *Toad no correspondido anteriormente *Steve *luigi *Slenderman (solo en el episodio Mi Mejor Amigo Slenderman) *Herobrine (un pequeño tiempo del episodio Herobrine de Super Minecraft 64 Bloopers) '' *bob mario a veces ayuda a bob *luigi a veces *mickey mause solo al final de didney world *supermarioglitchy4 aneriormente *bowser a veces *princesa peach anteriormente *fishy boopkins a veces *spagetti *nintedofan997 *smg4 de la vida real solo en si mario estuviese en la vida real 200k *Link a veces *kirby a veces *wario *rey dedede solo en un pequeño tiempo en stupid super smash bros *ike solo en un pequeño tiempo de stupid smash bros *sonic solo en un pequeño tiempo en el final de mario vs sonic prank battlee *Meggy *papyrus solo en si mario estuviera en undertale *cuphead solo en si mario estuviese en cuphead *mugman solo en si mario estuviese en cuphead *santa claus pero cuando mario se pone retrasado con el cuando mario le pregunta a santa como loco donde estan sus regalos santa corre como loco hay veces que mario le pregunta a santa que si esta en la lista blanca pero obviamente sante le dice que no haciendo que mario se vuelva bueno pero aun asi santa le dice que no *donkey kong a veces *diddy kong a veces *profesor fesor *.f.l.u.d. solo en stupid mario sunshine *capp *tiara solo en stupid super mario odyssey 2 *yoshi *peach amor personal anteriormente *esspageti nuevo amor personal *luke lerdwichagul solo en un pequeño tiempo al final de si mario estuviese en la vida real 200k *Meggy Otros enemigos #Creepers #Teletubbies #SuperMarioGlitchy3 #Steve ''(aveces) #Toad no correspondido #spaggeti solo si le ve comer otra cosa diciendo creia que teniamos una relacion #Luigi Anteriormente #Enzo #SuperMarioGlitchy4 #Fox Mccloud #Bob a veces #donkey kong solo en mario vs donkey kong #todos los kongs solo en mario vs donkey kong #bowser a veces #princesa peach #toad aveces #luke lerdwichagul el smg4 de la vida real solo en si mario estuviese en la vida real 200k al hartarlo con su constante estupides igual que smg4 virtual #wario a veces #master hand solo en stupid super smash bros #casi todos los personajes de super smash bros solo en stupid super smash bros #sans a veces #ganondorf solo en ganondorf puede salir a jugar #villager a veces #sonic el derpizo #mickey mause solo en didney world #sonic a veces #steve a veces #profesor fesor a veces porque a veces mario quiere hacer algo con los inventos de el profesor que el profesor lo prohibe porque puede hacerle algo malo a la historia pero la personalidad de mario hace que sigua con eso el profesor intenta fetenerlo pero mario lo logra causandole caos y destruccion al mundo hasta que mario lo soluciona y todo vuelve a la normalidad casi todo a veces #Steve solo en SMG4 Mario vs Steve #elPapiChulo666 Poderes y Ha'bilidades' Mario tiene un montón de fuerzas y poderes. El tiene tantos, que tendremos que poner la lista. Aquí estan sus primarios poderes mostrados. * Fuerza Superhumana: Mario ha sido lo suficientemente fuerte para golpear personas y sacarlas volando varios kilómetros en especial a super mario glitchy 4 que es el personaje al que mas golpea mario junto con su hermano luigi, y cargar a Bowser, quien pesa 300 libras. También golpeo a un piloto justo a través de la ventana del avión hasta el suelo en Super Happy Magical Fun Fun Island, y hasta hubo una vez en que levanto al Rey Bob-omb (calculado que pesa 30 toneladas). * Resistencia Superhumana: Mario ha sobrevivido caídas de enormes alturas, explosiones, ataques de Bowser, ser aplastasdo, golpetazos de SMG4 (casi fuertes como el), ser Golpeado por Personajes que Tienen Superfuerza y hasta choques automovilísticos, todos esquivados con mala gana. * Super Agilidad '''Mario es Bastante Agil ya que es Capaz de esquivar varios Golpetazos de SMG4 Casi tan fuertes como los Suyos aunque algunos logren golpearlo ataques Dificiles de Esquivar como Armas peligrosas de Otros Personajes y Tambien esquivar Golpes de Otros Personajes con los que el Pelea y a las Cosas que ha Sobrevivido todos esquivados con mala Gana. * '''Pirokinesis: Al igual que en sus propios juegos, el tiene la habilidad de manipular el fuego. * Habilidad de Mano-a-mano: El es un maestro en el combate desarmado, como se muestra en sus tantas batallas, en las que la mayoría gana. El tiene su propio estilo único, con golpes, patadas y tacleadas muy rápidas y poderosas. * Tamaño Gigante y Fuerza: En Ssenmodnar 10 ''Mario uso un Mega Champiñon para crecer a Mega Mario, una forma de poder quien es mas grande, mas fuerte, y mas dura que el Mario normal. * '''Sobrevivencia Invernal': En SnowTrapped, en unas escenas, Mario es visto desnudo en la nieve congelada sin sentir nada de frío. * Gran Rapero en todas las guerras de war of the fat italians mario rapea muy bien. * Super Saiyajin.. mario puede transformarse en Super Saiyajin siendo mas Fuerte que antes capaz de Volar al Espacio y Respirar en el. * Vuelo '''cuando Mario actua Loco, Puede Volar sin una Gorra de Alas pudiendo respirar en el Espacio. * '''Algunas Armas '''Mario tiene Algunas Armas que el Robo o se las Prestaron para sus Aventuras o para Pelear con SMG4 Ganandole Facilmente. * '''Kamehameha.. mario puede hacer el Kamehameha siempre y cuando este transformado en Super Saiyajin * Lanza Waluigi '''Mario Agarra a Waluigi como una Tabla Lanzando a Waluigi hacia el Blanco causando que este Explote. '''Debilidades Por supuesto, Mario también tiene debilidades (aunque comparativamente pocas están comparadas con otros personajes). * Velocidad Lenta: Debido a su alto peso (300 libras), el es lento de pie (a pesar de su rápida velocidad de combate) como se muestra en 101 Ways for Mario to Die, Retarded 64: The 1337 Police, ''y otros varios bloopers, aunque esto es mas un defecto comparado a su gran debilidad... * '''Retardo': Mario es uno de los personajes mas retardados (si no EL personaje mas retardado) de la serie, ni siquiera sabe el resultado de 1+1. Su debilidad mas grande, le costo algunas pocas batallas a pesar de su fuerza. * Entumecimiento.. en Super Mario Run Run Run Mario ya no puede sentir sus piernas pero es probable que esta debilidad se haya ido en el Proximo Video. Datos de Mario en ṩṩἔᾗмὄḋᾗᾄʀ 5 (WAT O_O edition) Estos hechos aparecen en la estática que aparece entre los cortos del blooper ṩṩἔᾗмὄḋᾗᾄʀ 5, según SMG4. Muchos son disputables. # Mario come alrededor de 640,000 tazones de espagueti cada hora. # Mario tuvo su primer beso con una vagabunda rubia (la cual es Peach). # Mario llegó a la pubertad a los 30. # Mario puede volar con su gorra mágica. # Mario se ha tirado 13456 pedos en el castillo. # Mario no es zurdo ni diestro, lo cual puede significar que es probablemente ambidextro. # Mario obtiene una moneda por cada tubería que hace explotar o destruye. # Luigi es en realidad la hermana de Mario. # Mario en realidad es Chino, pero fue cambiado a Italiano. # El último nombre de Mario es "El Fontanero". # La Princesa Peach es Mario KHEEEEEEE?!?! # El color favorito de Mario es tetas.. # Mario cumple años el 13/31/1942 o algo así. # El apellido de Mario es "Sexy". # Mario tiene hijos y se llaman Toad. # Mario no tiene dientes (Esto es mentira). # Los overoles de Mario fueron creados con Tierra. # Mario iba a aparecer en el vídeo musical de Justin Bieber, pero lo corrieron por que destruyo todo. # Mario no tiene dedos. # Los ojos de todos son azules. # Todos se robaron el estilo del bigote de Mario. # Bowser odia a Mario por que hizo que se le cayera su sándwich! # Mario usa lentes de contacto y bragas. # La nariz de Mario era originalmente una mutación genética. # Mario clasifica este vídeo 0/10. Curiosidades * Mario aparece en la mayoría de los bloopers, con notables excepciones como en algunos episodios de Guards N' Retards y The Wacky Wario Bros.: Waluigi Origins. * Mario ha Ganado una Fobia a los Mayores de Edad debido a su Sueño en Dreams * Mario se le ha mostrado ocasionalmente comer comida del basurero. * Mario se ha comportado menos tonto en los bloopers de SMG4 del 2011. * Mario cree que los ancianos son inútiles. Como ejemplo, en Who let the Chomp Out?, Mario le pregunta a Toadsworth si este va a aventarle su bastón para caminar al Chain Chomp para derrotarlo. * Mario tiene un canal de YouTube llamado The Awesome Mario, el cual tiene 178 k subscriptores. el cual Tiene Mas Suscriptores que el de smg4 quien actualmente tiene mas de 1.7 suscriptores ya que fue creado por Mario ya que estaba harto de la estupidez de SMG4 los videos estupidos de SMG4 queriendo sobrepasar su popularidad para demostrarle que el puede hacer mejores videos estupidos que el. * el canal The Aesomario Mario fue confundido por The Awesome Mario por lo que debido a esto lo cambiaron por The Awesome Mario * el canal fue renombrado brevemente de titulo el 8 de julio de 2017 por More SMG4 sin embargo debido a las grandes criticas de los fanaticos se elimino el video more smg4 y el canal se revirtio a the awesome mario * en realidad mario no creo el canal ni la cuenta fue toad quien lo hizo por que mario se lo pidio para superar la popularidad de smg4 ya que esta harto de sus bloopers pero toad no quiere hacer eso a si que mario lo amenaza con que si no lo hace o se lo dice a alguien lo apuñalaria haciendo que toad muy nervioso y asustado diciera ``okey mario´´ haciendo que mario se ponga feliz se lo promete creando la cuenta y el canal mario agradeciendole a toad pero el hongo no acepta mario si no acepta su oferta lo apuñalaria a si que toad le dice ``por nada mario´´ siendo este el origen de the awesomario * the awesomario es de hecho una cuenta alternativa de smg4 solo que Luke Lerdwichagul el creador del canal de SMG4 casi no le cuenta a nadie que tiene cuentas alternativas * cuando le cambiaron el nombre al canal por The Awesome Mario la s no tiene S mayuscula. * mario menciona el ultimo video ``aneriormente´´ de su canal en mariotube el cual es castle touuuurrrr.¡¡¡..D. * la foto de perfil anterior de the awesomario era de la tarjeta de titulo blooper ``mario swag´´ hecho por super mario glitchy 4 * A Mario le gusta saltar del techo del castillo. * Cuando actúa loco, Mario puede volar sin una Gorra con Alas. * Mario fue creado con la maquina de clones de SuperMarioGlitchy4. * Mario puede transformarse en un Super Sayayin. * Mario ha tenido tres infartos por comer espagueti. * Mientras que su estado dice que fue eliminado mediante continuación negativa, hubo una vez en que Mario se transformo en mago. * Como se revela en Bob-omache, una vez Mario fue raptado por Bob-omb Buddies, pero fue considerado como un experimento fallido y fue soltado en frente del Castillo de Peach. * Mario es un idiota al limite en la Prueba Idiota. * Mario y Peach antes han tenido sexo. En realidad, unas pocas veces. '' '' * En "Super Mario Run Run Run" el Dr. Mario dice que el el tiene diabetes, cáncer y ebola. * mario puede hacer el Kamehameha siempre y cuando este transformado en Super Saiyajin. * Mario probablemente es mas fuerte que SMG4 porque en if mario ran nintendo mario pelea con smg4 y el gana mandandolo a volar varios kilometros chocando con una ventana copiando los movimientos de kirby pegandole a capitan falcon en el video * smg4 es mejor que mario en super smash bros ya visto en If Mario ran Nintendo esto molestando a mario ataquando a SMG4. * smg4 es mejor que Mario en Mario Kart 64 esto causando que Mario se Moleste y lo ataque como loco pero alguien siempre interrumpe esto * smg4 es mejor que Maril en Mario Party esto causando que Mario se enoje y lo ataque como loco pero esto siempre es interrumpido por alguien * es mas fuerte que todos sus amigos ya mostrado en Mario Gladiators excepto Steve. * si Mario peleara con SMG4 Mario ganaria ya visto en SMG4 Mario Battle Royale * aparece en super smash bros lawl como personaje jugable * ataques especiales * normal * WALUIGI LAUNCHER * delantero * RETART KART * hacia arriba * STIR JUMP * hacia abajo * SPAGGETI * SMASH FINAL * aparece un cañon de multiples waluigis launchers que te pegan * Burlas * normal * mario te señala con los 2 dedos sonriendo * lateral * mario gira de cabeza * abajo * mario come un spaggeti * pose de victoria * te saluda * pose de derrota se acuesta en el piso Pokémans Esta es la lista de Pokemans que Mario tiene en la serie Super Pokemans 64 Luigi Super Útil <---> Weegee * Historia: Cuando Mario pelea contra el Groudon de Gary, Mario envía a su Pokeman inicial Luigi, pero Mario termina con el Pokemon de Gary disparandole. El viaja con Mario durante toda la serie. Puede Mega Evolucionar a Weegee con el espagueti de Mario (el cual actúa como una Mega Piedra). Después de que el había visto que Pengaz eligio ser el Pokeman favorito de Mario, fue abandonado. * Personalidad y Características: Luigi es un Pokeman cobarde, y muy tímido, pero a Menudo ayuda a Mario. Luigi se entristece cuando fue Abandonado Como Weegee, no tiene emocion, pero puede enviar a una persona volando con un solo guiño. * Movimientos: Llorar- función desconocida. Golpe- Usa su mano para golpear al oponente. Espagueti- función desconocida. Patada en las Nueces- función desconocida. Trueno Destructor- Se convierte en Luigi de Fuego, entonces crea una bola de fuego en su mano izquierda y una electro bola en su mano derecha. Entonces mezcla ambos y los lanza al oponente. Atraer- Luigi baila para atraer al oponente. Martillo- Luigi saca su martillo, y golpea repetidamente al oponente con el. Arañazo- Luigi araña al oponente con sus dos manos. Ataque Giro- Mario agarra a Luigi, entonces Mario gira y lanza a Luigi al oponente. Toad Mentalmente Enojado * Historia: Primero, era un Foongus, entonces evoluciono a Toad. Persiguió a Mario hasta el laboratorio, y entonces fue atrapado. Cuando Gary le declara la revancha a Mario, el Weedle de Gary saca a Toad volando. Después de la derrota de Gary, Toad regresa en pánico, atacando a Mario en el proceso. Regreso en Super Pokemans 64: Legendary Pokemon, fue enviado por Mario para que matara al Machoke de Gary en batalla. * Personalidad y Características: Toad era un Pokemon muy salvaje cuando fue encontrado, pero se calmo cuando fue atrapado. * Movimientos: AK-47- Lentes de Deal With It caen en los ojos de Toad, entonces saca una AK-47 y empieza a disparar al oponente. Magiderp * Historia: Fue capturado durante los eventos de Super Pokemans 64: GYMS AND BADGES. Avergonzó a Mario en frente de fuertes entrenadores. Se fue volando mientras perseguía a Blaine. * Personalidad y Características: El entrenador se avergüenza cuando lo muestra a los entrenadores mas fuertes. * Los Movimientos son Desconocidos: Pengaz * Historia: Se escucho por primera vez de el por un hombre quien sufrió de un infarto. Mario lo rastreo con el diario del hombre, el cual lo llevo a una cueva. Siguió corriendo a lo mas profundo que se podía llegar. Gary fue a buscarlo, pero después de haberlo visto, se fue decepcionado y enfadado, entonces es atrapado por Mario. Mario entonces lo usa para convertir en cenizas una niña que le bloqueaba el camino. * Personalidad y Características: Pengaz usualmente huye de los entrenadores cuando esta en la Naturaleza. Pengaz es un Pokeman muy útil como se muestra en Super Pokeman 64: Legendary Pokemon, aun si se ve como un Pokeman "bien chafa". Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Principales Categoría:Retardados Categoría:Idiotas Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Personajes de Videojuegos Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Posibles homosexuales Categoría:Personajes Menores